


Raven's Rod

by Speckeh



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game of Sultans, POV First Person, Pegged by a beautiful woman, Pegging, Wrestling, You are pegged, You are the sultan, what more can i say?, wrestle kink, you are a man in this fic, you're wrestled and then fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: After a long day of battles, you return to your harem to seek warmth and love in the arms of one of your wives. Newest wife Raven, usually wrestles her way into your heart. No, literally. She wrestles you, all the time. Rarely do you come out on top.*Originally written for my guild in Game of Sultans, but I was too proud to not publish it.*





	Raven's Rod

All my wives are lovely beyond compare. Their beauty reaches the far corners of the Earth and each of them come with their own personalities. Some are quieter than others, another might be more attentive to her sweet companion who always had the audacity to interrupt our play, and a rare wife or two may challenge me in all ways I could never imagine.

I had finished paying attention to those wives who do not receive as much as my admiration, though they are not favorites they are still mothers of my children and deserve the love I give them. I was already worn out from a long battle with Dynasty, it seemed a forever struggle of gaining on them only to be smashed to bits in the last minutes of a bloodied war. I wanted nothing more than to roll into bed with one of my wives and perhaps receive some love and attention in return. A pair of hard hands, that’s what I needed. 

I doubt any of my generals would be willing to place their hand on my back or shoulder, and I don’t think I would trust them. as much as they worn allegiance, one must always be careful of men with ambitions you cannot see. My newest wife was taller than me, with wild red hair, and a strong body that could take a beat from any fight and still have energy to burn. Raven wasn’t known to be exceptionally tender, only having born two children so far, but with a bit of charm and intimacy, I could win her over to favor me a little while. 

Pushing open her door, I am greeted with the smell of leather with wild hunt furs spread about. I wish I could say I gifted these to her on our daily hunts, but she is a far better shot than I am. All of these conquests belong to her name solely. “Raven, beloved wife, I seek-“  
“Sultan.” Her voice is strong but with a sultry tone that always sends shivers throughout my core. She is dominating in all ways and every interaction felt like a fight. Whether it be conversation or physically, Raven never easily gave in, but that was the game we played. I loved every second of it. 

I could see the gleam in her eyes and the room felt dangerous as she crowded me against the door. Her hand shut it behind me and I was pinned for a moment. She wore her leather vest but her hair was free and long. A quick glance down I could see she forwent the undershirt, leaving me a beautiful window in a full chest breathing against its confines. “You seem to be a good mood, wife.” I try to duck away but her free hand shot out and pinned my left arm to the door. The adrenaline rushes in me and I can feel myself fill my trousers. “Let’s wrestle.” She purred with all her teeth and before I could utter a word of protest, I found myself grabbed and flung to the rugs. 

I was dazed and those precious seconds cost me as I could feel her weight against my back and her long red hair tickle my neck. “This is not what I came for-!” I protest with a laugh, using my legs to roll us so she is pinned. I cannot risk a grope or a kiss as her hands are already fighting against my grasp. Even if I wasn’t in my weakened state, Raven was a superior wrestler and many times I found myself under her and weakened by her stamina.  
“But you never protest!” Raven grinned in a softer way, relaxing the moment before she grabs the collar of my tunic and throw me off. 

We lock arms, and several times over she beats me but I manage to roll in time before she can land the final pin. I cannot run for long as my strength is finally weakening and I grow weary of her playful beating. I am finally pinned, face down to the floor, sweating and exhausted, panting. She has me pinned with my hands stretched over my head and her body perfectly pressed against mine. I cannot help but feel something foreign against me. “I was not aware you had this in mind!” I can’t help but feel electricity run through me as she removes her hands from my wrists. She knows I will not resist as I know I will not either. “I thought it would be a welcome exchange for you tonight. Besides, you sounded so lovely last time I used it on you.” How could I forget? 

She rids us of our tops and I moan as I feel her bare breasts brush against my back, her lips and teeth against my nape. Her kisses only set fire to me and I squirm underneath her, feeling the crude shape bump against my ass. “Eager little Sultan.” Raven purred in my ear as her hands gripped my waisted and pulled me to my knees. I frame my head with my fists, not even fighting in the slights to this domination. It scared me the first time, having never had a woman like this before, and now I welcome the break: from being a father, husband, warrior, great sultan, the expectations of being a stereotypical man.

Her hands slip my trousers off, leaving me nude underneath her. I hear her leather pants slide off her hips and the undeniable shape nestles between m. “Say hello, Sultan.” I swallow hard but smile, trying not to laugh, “Hello.” The wooden rod had been meticulously sanded down and rounded into the smoothest wood I’ve ever felt. It could be called luxurious with the softest of it against my skin, and with the barest of oil it could not be resisted. We dissolve into mere breaths, focusing on the moment. I close my eyes as I hear her grab the jug of oil, feeling the pour of it against me as her fingers slip inside for mere moments before slicking the wood. 

I groan as her slippery hands grip my waist as she presses her hips forward, there is no resistance as the smooth tip breaches me as in a furious moment I am completely full. I gasp and tremble, gritting my teeth as the awkward ache inside me makes it hard to breathe but she rumbles deep, lovely notes into my ear until I relax and I accept her. Her left hand grips the back of my neck and pushes me into the floor, her right a death grip against my hip as she begins to thrust within me. The ache is still there but she knows my body as well as I know hers. With the right angle I’m arching and moaning her name helplessly, my voice a whine no one has ever heard before. Her red hair still tickles my back and I can hear the smile as she breathes an amused sound at my cries.

In a few moments I feel my lips lift to meet her thrusts, my cock heavy and hard between my legs as the pounding lights nerves within me I never knew existed until I met Raven. She growls and I react as I shiver, her hand firm on my neck still as she keeps me in place as she sets a brutal pace for me. I fight against it briefly, feeling my ending far too close. I want to fight my release, not wishing to be thrown off the edge as Raven is demanding me to. I dig my left nails into the fur of a bear, my right hand wrapping around my hot cock. Both of her hands are on my waist now, propping up one leg as she uses the leverage to drill into me deep. I count the thrusts to six before my body snaps into its orgasm. I try my best to catch my spill before it can ruin the bear rug, my head spinning with the heat of it and my ears ring as my vision blackens. 

She rocks into me, milking the last bit of my orgasm until I beg her to stop in a breathless whimper and she thankfully does. She stays in me, allowing my body to adjust and come back to the world, until all I can think about is the uncomfortable weight inside me that holds no give. “Raven…” I murmur in a soft please and she chuckles again, leaning down and kisses my shoulder and slowly retracts from my body. She leaves me there to roll on my side, removing the strap from her waist and dropping it in a bucket to wash later. 

“Come here, please.” I open my arm and Raven rolls her eyes but settles into the furs. He reach back to feel between her legs, but she is already slick and her little hum lets me know she has finished herself. I pout only a bit as I often like to service her further if she could not reach her own release, but I am pleased she was satisfied. “You must learn to wrestle better dear Husband.” Raven grinned, pulling me in to be the small spoon to her muscular body. “My brothers are coming to visit and they will want to test your strengths too.”  
I groan and close my eyes, not sure if I should dread or look forward to that ordeal.  
“Don’t worry.” She kisses my lips, nose, then eyes in a gentleness she doesn’t usually bestow upon me, “I’ll prepare you dear husband.”  
“Too well.” I sigh and with a last kiss on my lips I succumb into the warm welcome of sleep.


End file.
